There is an urgent need to train the next generation of investigators who have the quality and breadth of experience necessary to conduct interdisciplinary nicotine addiction research. Although there is no agreed upon model for training interdisciplinary scientists, important components include a rich institutional environment (e.g., physical proximity among trainees, mentors, and collaborators from diverse disciplines), an interdisciplinary curriculum (e.g., opportunities to acquire core attitudes, values, and beliefs, knowledge in scientific approaches, and methodological expertise), and competencies (i.e., attitudes, knowledge, and skills). The Specific Aims of the Center for Interdisciplinary Research on Nicotine Addiction Career Development Core are: (1) To recruit and train 4 postdoctoral fellows who are dedicated to developing a career in nicotine addition. This will be accomplished by providing a multi-disciplinary co-mentored training experience, as well as formal didactic experiences and independent (mentored) research. (2) To facilitate training in nicotine addiction research (and addiction research more broadly) through seminar series, workshops, and assistance with manuscripts and grant applications. (3) To solicit, select and fund promising pilot proposals on nicotine addiction research among postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty to facilitate subsequent grant submissions and career development. While the career development mission of the CIRNA will address nicotine and addiction research more broadly, special emphasis will be placed on research consistent with the CIRNA theme; for example, translational research on nicotine abstinence and pharmacotherapy.